BabyDoll
by LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: Maeve is Ricks niece. She takes care of Judith and helps with things around Alexandra. When Negan comes a second time she didn't know so she couldn't hide Judith in time. Negan decided that he is attracted to her after she punches him in the face. Now she has to protect her self from Negan's advances as well as Paul 'Jesus' after he found out Megan has her boyfriend Daryl.
1. Chapter 1

I was taking a luke warm bath while Judith took her nap. I hated that I couldn't help more then babysitting the children gardening, laundry, teaching, and inventory.

But because of my accident I am useless on runs.

I sighed and took a deep breath before going under water to rinse the soap out of my hair. I was able to make the bars of soap. I scented them with flowers we grew here. The one I was using was Vanilla and lavender.

I liked this scent. It was relaxing.

I came up for air and wiped my dark hair and the water out of my face and eyes. I looked around and sighed knowing I'd need to get up and check on things.

I drained the water and got up. I limped out of the tub and to the sink that had my clothes. I got dressed into a pair of lose jeans and a t-shirt. I put on my socks and my combat boots. I brushed my hair and dried it as much as I could with a towel before exiting the bathroom.

I walked into Judith's room and froze.

Where the fuck was the baby!

I rushed around the house looking for her or Carl.

I walked down the steps and saw the front door open.

"Carl! Where is..." I stopped when I saw Carl and a man holding Judith. He was a handsome man. He had to be middle aged with his salt and pepper beard and dark hair. His eyes were dark as well.

He had an aura of power cockiness and dominous.

"Judith is supposed to be napping Carl. And who is this?" I questioned my cousin with my eye brow raised and my hands on my hips.

He looked down and then looked up with a look in his eye.

"Maeve this is Negan." He said, making me freeze.

So this bastard killed Abraham and Glenn? And also took my Daryl?

"Carl take Judith and put her back into her crib." I ordered glaring at Negan. I was supposed to keep the children hidden from this man and I didn't.

He kept eye contact with me as Carl took his sister away.

"Well where have you been hiding sexy?" He asked walking up to me. I had to crane my head up to keep glaring at him.

"I am to busy to meet ass holes like you. What are you doing here? You already took from us. What more do you want?" I asked.

"Maeve. She wont even lay down..." Carl said walking back with Judith. I sighed and walked over to him and took the cutie pie.

She smiled up at me and cooed at me.

I couldn't help but smile back at her.

I put her into her high chair.

"Thanks to the asshole she is wide awake." I snapped. I grabbed some baby snacks and laid them on the board for her to eat.

"To answer your question, I'm waiting for Rick the Prick. And since I'll be here for awhile. I would just love to take you upstairs and bang you better then any man has ever have and ever will. If you consent of course." He purred biting his lip looking me up and down.

I glared and slapped him.

"How fucking dare you. Oh and before I forget." I sucker punched him. "That was for Abraham Glenn and Daryl." I hissed shaking the pain away from my fist.

He looked at me with shocked eyes.

"I am now a 100% more attracted to you." He leaned down to now whisper into my ear. "Just letting you know." He whispered, then backed away.

I glared more.

"So. What's for dinner in this house?" He asked loudly. I looked at Carl with a raised eye brow once more, he just shook his head and looked away.

I sighed.

"Great another mouth to feed. Cause that's just we need since you have been taking all of our things." I said.

I remembered when they first came for their 'Half' and when I came back my bed was mattress was gone. I ended up having to make a Hammock out of sheets.

I was pissed we have to obey this prick. He killed two of our best guys and took the love of my life.

"Where is Daryl? " I demanded an answer. He looked at me with a mocking eyebrow raised. "Daryl? He's back in his cell. He needed a time out." He teased, walking up to stand right in front of me.

Once more I had to raise my head to look up into his dark eyes.

"Now. Be a good little girl and make me something to eat. I'm hungry." He ordered. A plan popped into my head.

I looked down and then looked back up at him with a seductive little smirk.

I placed my hands on his chest and ran my fingers over his covered chest, I could feel the muscles tense under my touch.

"But I thought you wanted to have some fun first?" I asked playfully biting my bottom lip. He smirked and pulled me closer then ever by putting a large hand on my ass and he gave it a squeeze.

I gasped when he did. Making him grin more.

"Oh I do." He purred into my ear giving my earlobe a bite.

"And what would you do to me if I was to say yes?" I asked teasingly. I saw Carl looking at me shocked, I gave him a wink and he calmed down.

Negan started whispering dirty things into my ear that he wanted to do to me. I hated to admit that it was kinda turning me on. He seemed to be a kinky bastard.

"And what if I wanted to tie YOU down?" I asked playfully. I felt him shudder at the thought. "BabyDoll. For a taste of your fine body I'll let you in charge a bit."

I could feel how big and hard he was as he grinded himself into me.

Perfect.

"Good." I backed away and smirked wickedly. I then grabbed his face into my hands then kneed him in his dick.

He groaned and held himself as he fell to his knees.

"You insault anyone here by telling them you want to sleep with them I will personally cut your dick off and feed it to you myself. Dinner will be ready when I say it's ready." I growled and walked away.

I picked up Judith who was finished her snack and was looking at me.

"I have things I need to do. Carl if you are hungry I brought in some fruit help yourself to one. Our guest can wait for food." I said, before walking outside with the little one.

What a dick.


	2. Chapter 2 redone

*Ok I rewrote this chapter to go with the last episode so it makes more sense. My parents have deleted the latest episodes of the show so I am only going off of what I have seen online. I think the last episode I've seen was the second of season 7. I haven't watched the full show I only started watching the last episode of season 6 cause of Jeffery Dean Morgan. So yea Um if I get any info wrong u can pm me or just go with it with me. Ok here we go*

Today has been very uncomfortable. Negan has been keeping his sight on me whenever I was around. He's kept Carl around him the entire day. Like his pet.

I looked at Judith who I was rocking to sleep for her nap. I went and laid her down and when I went down stairs I saw Negan looking threw the pantry.

"What are you doing? Don't you take enough from us?" I snapped. He looked at me with a smirk. "I am making dinner Princess." He said. God again with the stupid nicknames?

"I can handle my families dinner. " I said. "Oh I'm family now?" He teased. I crossed my arms and glared. "No you can starve for all I care." I said. He chuckled. "You are so full of fire I love it. But you need to watch your mouth and attitude when in front of my men. Or else there will be punishment on some of the people you love." He threatened. I glared at him and walked away.

I had gone to the garden to check it over. As I walked back I saw Tara and Oliva talking. I felt bad for Tara. Her girlfriend Denice was a good doctor and a good friend.

I walked over feeling the pain in my leg from being on it to long with out break. I needed to sit for just a moment.

I stopped by Olivia. "I brought his lemonade... Denice like this so I had some in my house." Tara said sadly. I nodded and took it. "Thank you. Olivia why don't you go home. I can take care of things here." I said.

Tara nodded in agreement. But Oliva shook her head and wiped her tears away.

"No. I'm ok. I told Rick that I would help watch Judith. And that's what I plan on doing." Olivia said. I nodded and gave her a side hug. We gave a small wave to Tara and we walked inside.

I saw that Negan and Carl was in the kitchen.

"Ah Angle face come here." Negan said. I looked at Carl who was rolling out dough. I saw that both of them was wearing aprons. It was kinda humorous. I walked up to Negan who was at the stove. He held up a spoon with sauce on it.

"Wanna taste?" I knew he was baiting me. His smug face proved it.

I looked him in the eye and wrapped my lips around the spoon. Cleaning it off with my tongue before pulling away. I hated to admit it. But it tasted delicious.

"Hot fucking damn sexy. I am so turned on right now." He declared. I looked at him still. He looked different since he shaved. Carl told me that he had Judith and Carl watch him shave. Said that he was showing Carl how to shave once for when he was a man.

I rolled my eyes and walked to Carl.

"Hey bud. I have some fresh butter done and I picked some garlic. How about we melt the butter and make garlic butter?" I suggested. He gave me a small smile and nodded. I smiled and nodded as well. I walked to the front door.

I got the basket and grabbed the garlic I had picked and went to the kitchen. I helped with the butter and the bread.

I went to sit down while things finished. I needed a break on my leg. I felt it throb. I sighed as I sat. I wish the world didn't end. But if it hadn't then I wouldn't have met Daryl.

I missed him. I missed his arms around me when he snuck into the house. I missed his deep voice. I missed everything.

"So princess. You have a man in your life?" I opened my eyes to see Negan in the chair in front of the couch I was now laying on. I sighed and rolled over so my back was facing him. But sadly my covered ass was in his sight.

"I could be a lesbian." I retorted. I heard him laugh. "Now that would be a waste." He replied. "Could you go. I'd like a nap for a little bit." I said. He nodded. "Alright sleeping beauty." He said before leaving.

"Maeve. Dinner is ready." I heard. I opened my eyes and saw that Carl was there. I nodded and got up.

I limped to the table and we all sat. Olivia had Judith. Negan was at the head of the table. I was forced to sit beside him. And Carl was beside me. Dinner was good. But awkward.

There was a knock on the door. I got up and limped to the door.

It was Spencer.

He smirked at me.

"Hey Maeve. I need to speak to Negan." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Just what I need. Two morrons." I muttered, before calling for Negan.

Negan walked up to us and wrapped an arm around my waist. I froze and glared at him. Negan winked and looked at Spencer.

"I need to speak with you. In private." Spencer said. Negan nodded and walked out.

I shut the door.

Rick hurry up.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked out with Olivia and Carl. Judith was in my arms. It was a beautiful day and she didnt need to be tucked inside.

I saw that htey took the pool table out of a garage, and was getting ready to start.

Soon things took a turn for the worst.

I saw Negan walk up to Spencer and then gutted him. I saw Rosita pull out a gun and shoot at Negan.

"You shot Lucielle! You fucking shot Lucielle!" Negan roared. Rosita was pinned to the ground and a dagger was pressed agianst her cheek. Rosita only glared at Negan.

"She got in the way." She sneered. "Lucielle's beautiful flat surface isnt perfect anymore. Why should yours?" Negan sneered right back. Negan picked up the bullet shell and examined it.

"This was a homemade bullet. Why don't you tell me who made it?" Negan said. "It was me." Rosita said lifting her head a bit, cutting her face a bit.

"Now why does it seem that you're lying?" Negan questioned. "It was me." She repeated."Who really made it?" Negan asked. Tara walked foreword. "I made it." She said. Negan shook his head.

"Lies. Arat." The woman who was holding Rosita looked over at him. "Kill somebody." He told her. "NO! IT WAS ME!" Rosita shouted. But it was to late.

I gasped when I saw Arat shoot Olivia.

I held Judith's face to me so she couldn't see.

I was frozen in shock.

"Now. Who made the bullet?" Negan asked once more. "I did." It was Eugene." I shook my head. "Now that I believe." Negan said. Eugene was shaking in fear and was crying.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to releave you all of your bullet maker." Negan said. I fell to my knees and closed my eyes as I saw Olivia's body laying there.

Carl hugged me.

We heard Rick walk up to Negan. We knew it was him Since Negan greeted him.

"You're early again." Rick said. "Its a funny thing. Your son hid in one of our trucks and machine gunned a lot of my men." I looked at Carl with wide eye. He got up to look at his father.

"I brought him home safely and I made him spaghetti." Negan finished.

"Where is Princess at?" Negan called. I stood and Negan smiled at me.

I looked at Uncle Rick panicked eyes. I saw Negan point at Eugene. "We're taking him." He then pointed at me. "And I'm taking her and the baby. Grab them." Negan ordered. I felt hands grab Judith from me.

"No! Let her go!" I shouted as I went to go to get her back but I was grabbed and roughly dragged to Negan. I felt a jolt of pain go threw my leg making me scream in pain. I felt myself being lifted into strong arms.

"You idiot!" I saw it was Negan holding me.

"No. Please you cant take them. Please." Rick begged, tears filled his eyes. I swallowed my pain and looked up at Negan.

"Negan I will willingly come with you. But please leave Judith. Please." I begged. He looked at me and grinned. "No can do Darlin'. I've always wanted to be a dad. So I will be teasting it out. Don't worry Rick I'm not that big of a Bastard. I'll return the baby. But this little bundle of sexy fun, I don't think I'd want to return her." Negan said nodding to me.

I tried to struggle and yet it hurt my leg more then it helped me get free.

I was put into the back of a truck. "Ok Princess. Lay your leg out. Got a doctor I'll have you go see when we get there." He said. I looked away. "Where is Judith?" I questioned. Negan whistled and waved someone over. It was the man who now held Judith who was crying.

I reached for her bugging my sore leg more, which made me yelp. "Give her the kid." Negan said. The man listened and handed her to me. I held her close to my chest, and shushed her. Even though I just wanted to join her in her crying.

I ended up falling asleep with Judith. But when I woke up I wasn't in that truck and Judith wasn't there. I looked around and saw I was in a nice huge room in a big soft bed.

"Hey Princess. You're finally awake." I saw Negan walk in. I looked at him. "Where is Judith?" I asked. "She is safe. I promise." He said. I went to get up. "That doesn't tell me where sh... Ah!" I yelped when I put pressure on my bad leg. I looked and saw my ankle was wrapped up.

"Yeaaahhhh. I wanted to tell you about that. You apparently twisted your ankle. You need to take it easy for a while." Negan said. I sighed. Great I'm even more handicapped for awhile.

"I have a proposion for you. But I'll tell you once you're better." I nodded, not really listening.

I need to get Daryl and Judith out of here.


	4. Chapter 4

I got up and winced once more when I put pressure on my ankle. I limped to the door and luckily it was unlocked. Negan had left a little bit ago saying he had things he needed to do.

I need to find Judith and Daryl. Then get the fuck out of here.

I limped out pushing threw the pain.

"What the hell are you doing?" I froze. It was Negan's voice. "Where is Judith?" I ordered an answer. "Ugh. Again with the kid? Come on. Since you seem well enough to sneak around I'll show you something I am hoping you'll join in on." He said. I felt his arms pick me up and carry me.

"I can walk you know." I snapped. "I know. I just like having that sexy little body of yours close to me." He said, giving me a little squeeze.

I felt my face heat up a bit.

We walked to a door and sat me down softly. I took the pressure off my bad leg. He opened the door and my jaw dropped.

There were women in the room in their bra's and under ware. I saw Judith was at the center of their attention and was loving it.

She was giggling and cooing at everyone.

I limped inside as quickly as I could to get to her. I could hear them all cooing about how cute and adorable Judith was.

"Ma!" Judith called when she saw me. Now finished with the other women and wanted me, as she reached for me calling for me. I reached her and took her from the woman with brown hair.

"So you're her mother?" She asked, in a friendly manner. "She's my cousin actually. I've just raised her." I told her holding Judith to me. "I'm Sherry. She is so cute." Sherry said. I thanked her and looked for a way to get Judith out of the room.

It was very uncomfortable to be in a room with Negan and a lot of half naked ladies.

"Ok ladies give the girl some fucking room." Negan ordered playfully as he sauntered inside to us all. The ladies came to him and was all over him. It was disgusting.

"Maeve. These sexy fine ass ladies are my wives." He said proudly. I looked at him in shock. Wives! This guy is insane.

"I'd like to go back to my room now." I said. He nodded. "Of course and we do need to talk." He said, getting his 'wives' off him. He lead me back to the room I woke up in.

"I'll have the kids things brought in. Why don't we sit and talk?" He suggested. I nodded and sat with Judith on my lap. He sat Lucille in the corner by the door.

"Now the way I run things here is simple. You work for points. Points buy you things." I nodded at his words. Sounded simple enough.

"But just for you I'm gonna give you a waaay better fucking choice." He said. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Which is what?" I asked not sure if I wanted to know.

He grinned and licked his lips.

"You become my wife. You get what you want whenever you want. You will be treated like a queen. You'll never work again. And in your condition, you will be well taken care of." He practically purred at me.

I recoiled in disgust, and glared at him.

"And I'm guessing that in return, I'd have to spread my legs for you?" I spat. He smirked. "That's a bonus for both you and me sweetheart." He looked me up and down. I noticed his eyes darken even more with desire.

"I am not a whore Negan. When I get out of here and trust me I will. I'll destroy you." I hissed. He laughed loudly. "God damn baby! I love that fire in your eyes! It's such a fucking turn on! Man my dick is so hard for you right now!" He said.

I got up with Judith and moved away from the pig.

"You are so disgusting! I thought I made it very clear I don't want anything to do with you. I will never let you do that to me." I growled. He chuckled and walked to me. I stood my ground. I wasn't going to let him back me into a corner.

I kept my head up high, and looked him right in the eye.

"I will have you moaning my name and writhing underneath me. I can already feel your nails digging into my back as I move threw you." He moaned into my ear.

I felt my face heat up. "Get. Out." I whispered.

He chuckled and backed away after giving my cheek a playful peck. He ruffled Judith's hair and kissed her cheek as well before leaving with his Lucille.

I looked at Judith as she looked up at me.

"Imma get us out of here baby girl. I promise you." I whispered and kissed her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

*Hey y'all. I want to say how sorry I am for not posting this sooner. I had some of it written and then got into writing other things, and shit happened in my life. I know not a good excuse but hey its what happened. But any who enjoy. You will get some info on Maeve's life and what happened to her.*

I sat in the bedroom with Judith. I looked up when the door was knocked on, the door opened to reveal a blonde man with a horribly burnt face. I felt pity in my gut for the guy.

"I'm to take you to the Doc." He said. I nodded and got up with a wince. Arms found there way around me. I looked up to see the guy who was at the door. "Come on I'll help you." He said. "The baby I can't leave her alone." I told him.

"I got the girl D. You stay here with the baby." I heard Negan's voice come in. I rolled my eyes at the unwelcomed deep voice.

This 'D' guy and I looked over at Negan. He walked up to us and wrapped his arm around me making D move his own arm. Before I could protest, Negan started walking me out of the bedroom.

I limped my way with him. "What happened to you that makes you always limp?" He asked watching me. "I had an accident." I replied. "What? Quick fuck gone wrong?" He asked.

"God. Is everything about sex with you?" I asked annoyed, and to my frustration, he just laughed. "I'm just playing with you. Was it before or after the world ending?" He asked. I stayed quiet, making him huff.

We made it to a door and when Negan opened it, there was a man there in a doctors lab coat. "Ah hello there. It's nice to see that you're a wake and about." The man said kindly.

"Princess this is doc Carlson." Negan introduced. I gave him a small smile and wave. "Come have a seat and I'll look at your ankle." He said. Negan helped me get onto the seat and the doctor walked over to look at the swollen ankle.

He gently took it and looked at me. "Tell me if this hurts." He said, before gently rolling my ankle. I winced and nodded. He stopped seeing my pain. "Still a bit swollen, I recommend that you stay off it, at least until the swelling goes away." He said.

He sat down in a chair. "As I was checking you over for injuries, I noticed that you have an old brake in your leg that didn't heal properly." He said. I sighed and nodded resting my head back.

"Yeah I had an accident and hurt my leg." I told him. "What happened?" He asked. I knew that he was just curious as a doctor.

I started telling him what happened as I remembered it.

I had been part of Hilltop for a few months now. I ended up getting separated from my aunt about a month after the dead started rising.

Being tiny I was, I was a runner. I was fast, and reliable so they had me with a group of runners.

I went separate to get into a area that he others couldn't get to. I walked around with my cross bow up and ready. I walked around and started grabbing things that I could find.

I walked around. "Get out!" I heard someone shout. I heard the moans and groans of the dead. I rushed to the hole I came threw as they came to me. I got down and started crawling. I yelped as I felt one grab my foot. I looked back and kicked it in the face, freeing me.

I crawled out with my weapon and bag and ran. I saw that my group was running as well.

I looked back at the small herd coming onto us. "Go get out of here! I'll catch up!" I told them. They hesitated for a moment but nodded.

I climbed a tree to get a better shot.

Taking them out.

But when I was done I looked to see my group was gone.

Sure I told them to go, but I don't know how to get back. Only one had the map to get back. I wasn't it.

Fuck me.

I started climbing back down and that's when I heard the snap. I felt time slow as the branch I was holding onto snapped and I fell.

I landed on my leg and fell over. I covered my mouth as a scream came out of me.

I looked at my leg and saw it was obviously broken.

I bit my fist as I cried in pain.

I looked around. I couldn't stay here. I used my bow as a crutch and the tree as leverage to get up. I needed to move. I hobbled in pain. I didn't know where I was hobbling to. But I kept hobbling.

"I wound up in a cave, I tried to fix my leg but I didn't have much to work with. My uncle's group found me a few days later and took me in. They tried to fix my leg but the damage was already done and couldn't be fixed." I told the doctor.

I looked over at Negan who was watching me intently.

"I was unable to be a runner anymore. I was to babysit and take care of the community the best I could." I told them.

"Well, you cant do anything right now. Not with you unable to put pressure on your ankle. So rest for a while." The doctor said. I sighed and nodded.

Negan walked me back to the room I had been staying in with Judith. I didn't like being held, so with Negan holding me, I wasn't quite happy.

He opened the door and I looked in to see that 'D' guy rubbing her back as he hummed. She was sucking her thumb and sleeping. I honestly couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Negan laid me on the bed. "Go to sleep. Someone will be back with food later." Negan said. He nudged D and the two left.

I pulled Judith to me, snuggling her to me.

Her soft snores filling my ears.

I kissed her head and got lost in thought.

I need to find Daryl.


End file.
